The songs of The Heart
by acallando
Summary: heartbroken, kagome puts all of her feelings in songs...and years later she and her friends become a famous band called the lyrical saviors...kagome was able to put her past heart break behind her until they return for a sold out concert in tokyo, japan their home town...also home to a specific siliver haired half-demon...what will happen when the two cross paths...
1. Chapter 1: when he left

ok here's one of my new stories that I told people about if you um read my story and such…uhh um enjoy…I do not own inuyasha or the characters if I did well the world would know

Chapter 1: when he left

It was December when he left me. It was cold and snowing covering the land in white blankets of hypothermia when he came to my house…

I was in our living room reading my book. My mother was out of town, my brother was upstairs in his room, and my grandfather was out on one his walks.

Then there was a knock on the door. I wondered who it was. I sat my book on the medium-sized glass coffee table and walked the short distance to the wooden door.

I turned the knob and opened the door and there he was…standing there with flakes of snow falling gently behind him. "hey inuyasha…what are you doing here?" I asked worried "kagome…we need to talk" 'oh god…those words' I thought as my heart broke but he didn't notice my despair I know this because he continued.

"I've been thinking about…us…our relationship was good…no great….in the beginning but-" "there's someone else…" I clutched at my chest feeling my heartbreak with every word. I felt like my heart was being ripped out and stampeded.

I closed my eyes tightly trying to fight the tears that threatened to show. My legs felt weak and I couldn't stand any longer so I went back to the couch and prayed that this was all a dream. He followed.

"Yes…and I love you enough to tell you this…but I think we should break-up" he said it and Kami it hurt more than any word could even begin to define.

He kept talking, I stopped listening. It hurt too much to even hear his voice all I heard was 'we should still be friends' 'I didn't mean to hurt you' 'goodbye' and just like that we were over.

I cried in my room all night. It was hard sleeping with a broken heart.

* * *

I willed myself to get ready for school knowing inuyasha would be there But I had an education to finish and inuyasha wasn't about to get in my way.

I got on my assigned bus and noticed that everyone looked away 'what's going on?' I thought as I took my seat. When I sat I heard someone whisper "that's the girl who broke inuyasha's heart" and I heard someone else whisper "don't look at her or you'll catch her coldness"

I was so confused…inuyasha broke my heart…he ended it.

More whispers were made throughout the bus ride. I was glad when the bus arrived at school. I needed to talk with my friends' Sango, miroku, and shippo. They'd make me feel better.

I walked down the hall to my locker receiving a series of stares as I made my way to my destination. I decided to ignore them as I approached my friends.

"Kagome" sango said and pulled me into a hug. I fought the urge to cry "Sango what's going on?" I asked my voice choked by unshed tears.

"Its inuyasha… he told that bitch kikyo that you broke his heart so that she would be with him…" I was shocked Inuyasha wouldn't do that…or maybe he would.

"Why…why sango…why would he do this to me…I loved him" "I know…I don't know why he did this to you but he'll get his don't you worry" she said rubbing my back and at that moment I broke into tears.

* * *

The next week was gawd awful. People kept staring at me and leaving anonymous notes telling me that I should just die and people avoiding me, spreading rumors about me. The only comfort I got was from my friends. But I still couldn't take it anymore, sango wanted me to hang on a little longer but my hands were bruised from hanging on to the thin rope that was my life.

So in my third period I went to the office and called my mom and asked if she could pick me up.

I waited outside for her…it was cold I almost froze to death. As I waited I saw inuyasha and kikyo heading in my direction. Inuyasha seemed to be pulling kikyo back but it wasn't really stopping her.

"Your kagome, right?" I nodded "who the fuck do you think you are? Breaking my little inuyasha's heart!" I lifted a brow "I'm sorry but you must have the wrong kagome because I haven't broken anybody named inuyasha's heart. And yes, I have dated an inuyasha but that must not be him because the inuyasha I knew and loved wouldn't lie to get what he wants so…" my mom pulled up "…I bid you a good day" and I walked away and went home with my mom.

* * *

"Kagome sweetheart why did you want to leave school early" we were in the house sitting side by side on the couch in our living room.

"Here's been a lot of drama going on…" I looked down and played with my hands. My mother took a breath "ah, I see it has to do with you and inuyasha, correct?" I nodded "so what happed?" "He…he left me for her…kikyo…." I shook from the tears of sadness and anger "…and he…told her that I…broke his heart…and she told everyone…" I swallowed "…and now everyone treats me differently"

"How so?" I took a deep breath that was shaky from the tears "they…whisper things, they stare, and they spread rumors…" tears began to worsen and my mother pulled me into an embrace and rubbed my back as sobs violently shook my body "the…the only…comfort I've…had…is…my friends….and they…want me to fight…but…" I sat up and wiped my eyes and sniffled "…I can't…I can't go back…it hurts too much" I hugged my mother again "shh…I know…now rest we'll talk when you awaken" I was worn out from all of my tears so I obeyed.

* * *

My mother and I discussed the situation and decided that I should leave the school. I got to choose what school I wanted to attend.

I thought about it and decided I had enough of public and private schools; I was tired of the drama and the people. So I choose to go to school online. I didn't have to deal with people or drama, plus I could graduate early.

I started school online the next week. My friends were very supportive about it they even called to make sure I was doing my school work. But they still missed seeing me every day

* * *

I graduated online school at the beginning of senior year. My friends were jealous but they were cool about it. It was Saturday, it was also august the end of summer slowly changing into fall. I was in the living room on the phone with sango.

"So how's school been going?" I asked "it's been going great miroku and I are still going steady" "I'll never get used to that" "what?" "you and miroku" "oh well-" there was a knock on the door "sorry sango someone's at the door; gotta go" "ok bye"

I hung up and got off the couch and went to the door. I opened the door and saw inuyasha standing there holding…my song writing book – just so you know I've been writing songs since my father died when I was ten so I've been writing my songs of the heart in there for awhile…and it's Ironic how I've been searching for that book to write songs about the very person who's giving it to me oh the irony!

"Hi inuyasha…uh why do you have my book?" he cleared his throat "I…uh. Found it when I was cleaning and uh…I read it and um the songs are uh pretty good" he said scratching behind his head and grinning.

"uh…thanks" I took the book "…well...bye inuyasha" I started to close the door "wait…kags…I'm sorry for-" "don't call me that inuyasha you are no longer my boyfriend…you got what you wanted so thanks for bringing my book back and goodbye because you didn't want me in your life and I sure as hell don't want you in mine." I closed the door

I ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I threw myself on my bed and began writing furiously, while tears stained the pages as my heart poured open.

* * *

Well… that was chapter one of my new story…so read and review and I shall see you next time…bye…oh my question of the day is…what is the point in war?...answer if you wanna…bye


	2. Chapter 2: my immortal

**Okay here's chapter two as I promised :) thank you to those who favorited me and or the story or followed me or the story I really really really appreciate it and thank you to those who reviewed thank you so much any way I don't own Inuyasha or the characters because honestly I'm not rich enough but hey that probably wouldn't stop me from trying...any-who enjoy**

**_Chapter 2: my immortal_**

I was seventeen when that all happened but that was five years ago before I became famous, well before we became famous - Sango, miroku, shippo and I - we all became a band. I the lead singer/songwriter, Sango the lead guitarist, miroku the bassist, shippo the drummer. Together we make up a band called the lyrical saviors.

Now I'm twenty-two and we the lyrical saviors have played many concerts all of which were sold out with every seat filled.

Tonight we are playing at the shikon jewel. It's sold out but the only problem is that it's in our hometown. Also home to the man who broke my hear all those years ago. I thought I put it all behind me and forgot about him. I even started dating someone else. But the more I thought about it the more scared I became...'what if he was out there watching' 'what will I do if I see him again?' Thoughts like these recked havoc on my mind.

"Be strong kagome" sango said rescuing me from my troubling thoughts "yeah I know, thanks" I gave her a small smile that widened as I spoke "alright let's rock the roof off the place!" "Yeah!" Shippo said "let's do it!" Sango said raising her fist in the air "agreed" miroku said nodding.

Kouga the stage manager approached us just as we were finishing our little prep talk. "Alright you all can go on stage now" we nodded and made our way to the stage. The crowd cheered loudly as we took our places.

I approached the microphone and spoke "How are you doing tonight Tokyo!" The crowd cheered "are you ready to rock!" The crowd cheered louder. I smiled back at my band mates then turned back towards the crowd "we'll here we go!"

The music started "this song is called song of my heart!" I began...

My days were cold, I needed someone warm  
And I rejoiced when I found you  
But now I see through all the pain  
And lies that you put me through  
And now I have only a few words to say to you

I'll give you all of the hate, all of the tears  
All of the pain, all of my love, all of my trust  
Every feeling involved with you  
I'll give it all  
This is the song of my heart.

I've tried to tell you this so many times  
But I lacked the courage  
But I'm going to tell you now  
With these few word I have left to say to you

I'll give you all of the hate, all of my tears  
All of the pain, all of my love, all of my trust  
Every feeling involved with you  
I'll give it all  
This is the song of my heart

All you've put me though  
Every tear I've shed for you  
Every time you've said my name  
Pretending to love me  
Pretending to care  
But you broke my heart  
So here I stand giving you all of my pain  
In these few words

I'll give you all of the hate  
All of my tears  
Yeah yeah yeah  
I'll give you all of the hate, all of my tears  
All of the pain, all of my nerves, all of my trust  
Every feeling involved with you  
I'll give it all  
This is the song of my heart

Yeah the song of my heart

The crowd cheered loudly "thank you now here's our next song cry for you!"

I never had to say goodbye  
You must have known I wouldn't stay  
While you we're talking about your life  
You killed the beautiful today

Forever and ever, life is now or never  
Forever never comes around  
People love and let go  
Forever and ever, life is now or never  
Forever's gonna slow you down  
You'll never see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you?  
You'll never see me again  
no matter what you do

You'll never see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you?  
You'll never see me again  
no matter what you do

You never heard me break your heart  
You didn't wake up when we died  
Since I was lonely from the start  
I think the end is mine to write

Forever and ever, life is now or never  
Forever never comes around  
People love and let go  
Forever and ever, life is now or never  
Forever's gonna slow you down

You'll never see me again  
So now who's gonna cry for you?  
You'll never see me again

The crowd cheered again. "This next song was written when the man I once loved broke my heart! It's called my immortal!"

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held you hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of meeee (3x)

The crowd cheered, we played three more songs and then we finished for the night.

* * *

"So kagome what are you gonna do since the show's over?" Miroku asked as we all gathered our things and prepared to leave for the night. "Well I'm going to go visit my family and then return to the hotel and call my boyfriend..." I answered putting my back pack on "...and while I'm at my mom's house I'll do some studying...why?"

"Nothing, just making sure you'll be ok since Sango and I are going to dinner tonight" "I'll be fine ok you guys don't have to worry" I gave an reassuring smile "sorry kagome we are just worried because we all know what happened here..." He put a hand on my shoulder "...so we just want you to know we're here for you if you need us, ok?"

"Yeah I understand and thank you guys for the support" I smiled "we all set?" I asked "yup let's go" shippo answered. We all left the building dressed in civilian clothes so we wouldn't be noticed.

"Bye you guys! See you in the morning!" I waved as Sango and miroku pulled off. Shippo had already taken the limo back to the hotel. I was alone on the side walk in front of the shikon jewel. I took a breath as I examined my surroundings, drowning in memories as I began walking.

I remember The shikon jewel actually used to be an old theatre that my parents and I would go to often. But that all changed after my father died when he was shot by a thug who tried to steal his money.

I put my hands in my pockets and walked the long way home.

* * *

As I reminisced I payed no attention to where I was walking and ran into a person. I was unable to regain my balance so I fell along with the mystery person. I landed atop of the person one of my legs in between theirs, my face buried against their chest, and so was my chest. " I-I'm s-so sorry" I stuttered as I tried to get up. "K-kagome?" 'Oh kami please say this isn't a fan' I thought as I sat back on my knees and saw that it was worse than a fan it was..."I-inuyasha?" "Wow I wasn't expecting to see you like this" he said sitting up.

'Nether was I' I thought as I watched him "well...things happen" I said standing and brushing off my clothes. "Yeah...it's something how i just got back from your concert and now I'm running into you...well technically you ran into me" he smiled that smile that used to melt my heart into a puddle but now my heart is so cold it would take a million of those smiles to even start to thaw my heart.

"Well...again things happen" I started to walk away "was that song really about me?" I stopped but I didn't look at him I took a breath "yes" and I walked away. I didn't get that far before he caught up.

"So what have you been up to?" He said walking beside me "ugh...Inuyasha I really don't want to talk about my life to the person who damn near ruined it" I felt anger boil through my veins.

"Was what I did really that bad?" He had a twinge of sadness in his voice. That did it I snapped "yes! Inuyasha you broke my heart and stomped on it! I had to leave school because of you and kikyo! I've been living with darkness in my heart for five years! Five years Inuyasha! I loved you from the bottom of my heart, from the depths of my soul, I would've given my life for you inuyasha! But you traded me for her..." Tears of rage streamed down my face. "Kagome..." He reached out for me. I stepped back "no! Don't you dare touch me! Y-you asshole!" I ran away leaving a trail of tears lingering in the air before they fell.

* * *

**Well that was chapter two I hoped you liked it sorry about the cliff hanger but I got tired of typing and just left it there sorry...please review...oh before I forget the first song named song of my heart is my own written song, the second song named cry for you is a song by September, the third song named my immortal is by evanescence...question of the day...what would you do if you were rich?...alrighty until next time**


	3. Chapter 3: sweet surprise?

Sorry for the grammar and spelling errors in the last chapter but I will try to be more careful this time. I don't own inuyasha or the characters because if i did I wouldn't stop talking about it. Okay here's chapter three

Chapter three: sweet surprise?

I ran until I could no longer. I settled by a bench near a park so I could catch my breath and regain control over my emotions.

I sat down on the bench with my head in my hands. Thinking about how good inuyasha looked then scolding myself for even thinking about him and his strong chest...damnit kagome!

I needed to get my emotions under control and fast. While I was struggling to catch all my demons I hear a car slow to a stop in front of me.

"Kagome?" A masculine voice came from the car. I slowly raised my head to see him..."what do you want Yukon" I said coldly I didn't have time for him right now - Yukon is my ex-boyfriend we had a good relationship it lasted for a year or so but it ended after he decided to cheat on me and blame it on me for being so distant and I believed him...until I met someone else.

"Something's wrong...you're never this cold to me...what happened?" He asked worried "nothing..." I said looking at the ground "that's a lie...but I'm not gonna push it at least tell me why you are out here"

I took a breath "I'm just getting some air" I said still not looking at him. he chuckled "please kagome who do you think you're kidding, tell me the real reason you're out here"

I huffed finally looking at him. I could never lie to Yukon without him seeing through it. I sighed remembering the events that occurred earlier.

"Ran into a face from my past and I snapped at him and ran away and ended up here" I looked down at the always interesting ground again.

"Well this face of yours must have done something wrong for you to run away from him" I nodded feeling defeated. Tonight's just not my night.

Yukon looked me with worried eyes as I stood. "Ay kagome..." I looked at him with a blank expression despite my innerbattle with my emotions. "...where are you headed?" He asked.

"I'm going to visit my mom and little brother"-my grandfather died a couple of years ago- Yukon smiled "want a ride?" I smiled it was small but that's all I could manage.

"Yeah thanks" I said then walked around to the passenger door and got in.

As we drove I found myself lost in thoughts of what it was like before kikyo.

***  
"Inuyasha..." I said smiling he looked up at me a slow smile reaching his face.

We were sitting near the river where we went to get some time away from the world...our very own place of serenity.

"Yes, my sweet" I blushed at his nickname for me. "I was just thinking about our future" "yeah what did you see in our future" he grabbed my hand and kissed it, then my cheek.

"I saw us together...happy...we had children and you were tucking them in as I watched from the doorway..." I put my head on his shoulder and sighed...I was at peace

"...and you came over to me and picked me up and swung me around as you kissed me..." I looked up at him our eyes met we both smiled "...we were happy" "I see..." he kissed me "...well we should make it happen" he smirked evilly against my lips and I pulled back smiling as I hit him playfully "inuyasha!"

***  
I was so happy back then. Now I know my dream was as foolish as I was when I thought inuyasha actually loved me.

I often wondered if inuyasha took kikyo to that river but eventually I no longer cared.

We rode in silence, Yukon and I, neither of us had anything to say to the other, nothing that either of us are willing to share. We arrived at the bottom of the shrine that my mom moved to after my grandfather died. I thanked him for the ride and waved him off as he left.

I turned and started up the stairs to the shrine. Once I reached the top I quietly walked to the door hoping to surprise my family who I was happy to finally see after months of touring. I tiptoed inside sliding the door open and closed quietly. A conversation followed by a sudden burst of laughter piqued my interest so I stalked to the family room and walked in and couldn't believe what I saw.

In the family room were my family and..."Hojo...Inuyasha?"

So how'd ya like it? :-) thank you to beautiful blossom for the idea of hojo...and to nightshaderose for the advice I owe you guys big time!...question of the day...what would you do if you were in kagome's situation?...see on the next episode of the songs of the heart :-)


	4. Chapter 4: old flames never wane

**Heys to all...uh i've had a weird phone conversation the other day...well it was texting but it's the same...it went like this...hi...hey...so what you doin...-_- nothing...do you not like me or something...yes im smiling ain't I -_-...no ur not...yes I am see -_-...no ur not...-_-yes I am...:-) this is smiling not -_-...yes I am -.-now I'm pouting...did I up set u...whatever txt u later !_!...did I make u cry *tear* I'm so sorry!...-_- it's ok: meanwhile I'm at home laughing at the whole conversation... anyway here's chapter four for you.**

**_Chapter four: old flames never wane_**

"Kojo...inuyasha" I couldn't believe my eyes I blinked a couple times to make sure I wasn't delusional. I hoped this was just my mind playing with my emotions because here I am standing in the family room with my ex who I just ran from and my current boyfriend who was supposed to be in los Angeles on business. Why kami why, why do this to me now.

"Kagome" they both said in unison. They looked at each other and hojo spoke. "You know my girlfriend?" Inuyasha swallowed "uh yeah...she's your girlfriend eh" he glanced at me and the air became tense between us. I pleaded with my eyes for him not to say anything before he turned his attention back to hojo.

"Yeah, so how do you two know each other?" He asked looking from him to me then back. "Yeah we uh...have a history" inuyasha answered. "Yeah, a history" I said agreeing.

All of a sudden the room got really tense. Part of me felt like ringing inuyasha's neck for even being alive but that wouldn't solve my problems it would just make it worse. I sighed out loud and everyone looked at me.

"Well I need to study..." i looked at my mom and smiled and she smiled back "...can use that room upstairs" she nodded "of course you can sweetheart, go right ahead"

I thanked her then went upstairs. I opened the door to the room that was designed to be a teenaged girl's bedroom.

I settled at the desk near the window completely ignoring the figure in the doorway.

"Yes sweetheart" I said taking a break to look at the figure in the doorway. "So you and inuyasha have a history" he asked crossing his arms while leaning into the doorway.

"Yeah...we were really close...friends...we haven't seen each other since I moved to California" I lied through my teeth and I hoped he didn't see through it.

"Oh, okay..." he straightened into a standing position "...so your mom's really nice and so's your brother" I nodded "I was hoping to introduce you to them myself but I guess it's alright...I was getting tired of hiding you" I chuckled as he came over to me with a pout on his face and pulled me up to him.

I smiled and he smiled back and he kissed me gently and slowly. I usually liked his kisses but now it felt...wrong...like I was cheating. 'You are' my mind whispered "no" I said against his lips. He pulled back with an eyebrow raised "it's nothing" I said answering his unasked question. But honestly it wasn't nothing I just came back today and already my flame for inuyasha has been re-lit.

Or was it ever extinguished? Kojo sighed reminding me that he was still in the room. "Well..." he said looking over my shoulder at the clock. "...it's time I headed to the hotel...bye kagome" he gave me a quick peck on the lips then slid out of my grasp and left.

Not long after he left another figure showed up in the doorway. "Did you tell him?" "No" came my answer "oh...well kagome I've been meaning to talk to you-" "no...I don't want to hear it" I said my voice tired "kagome...please just let me explain...please"

I sat on the bed my heart feeling heavy from all the memories his voice brought back. I wanted to cry but I couldn't not in front of him...the cause of my pain.

"It hurts..." I trailed off "what do you mean kagome" "being near you...it hurts..." tears escaped my confines. Inuyasha sat down beside me and grabbed my hand and wiped my tears with his free hand. I didn't fight him I was to weak.

"...Your voice holds so many memories...it's so painful to even think about you and I after you left me for her...I loved you and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you I wanted those kids...I wanted you and I to be happy...but I realized that you just used my heart as a chew toy...you played with me made me feel wanted...made me feel loved...but you buried me in the dirt...forgotten...and abandoned for another"

"Kagome...I'm so sorry for putting you though that...when I came to your house that day to return your book I was gonna say...that I was sorry and I realized after you left school that I missed seeing you everyday and I realized that kikyo didn't even like me she just wanted to get rid of you...you were her competition she was the second most beautiful girl in the school and she wanted to be the most beautiful and that was you...I thought I wanted her but I realized that she was only attractive to me because she looked like you...and I never stopped loving you...and I never will"

I wasn't believing what I was hearing not for a second. And if this was real it wouldn't work I could never forgive him for leaving me after all we had been though. Enough was enough I pulled away from him I needed some air. I walked to the desk I was using and started packing my things well aware of the pair of eyes following every movement I made.

Tears were still steaming down my emotionless face they just wouldn't stop. I sniffled involuntarily as I finished packing my stuff and looked at inuyasha daring him to follow with my eyes. And I left catching a taxi to the hotel where I was staying.

This is twice I ran from inuyasha it's beginning to become a habit. I wiped my eyes as I watched the scenery change. Wishing my emotions would just go away.

I arrived at the hotel and went up to my room. I opened the door kicking off my shoes not caring where they landed. I decided to just sleep in my clothes. I felt so tired. I crashed on the bed, slowly drifting into a sleep filled with the nightmares that i call memories.

* * *

That's the end of chapter four he explained...it wasn't a good reason to leave her in my opinion...well question of the day well more like question of the chapter but whatever...do you think It was a good reason for inuyasha to leave kagome?...'till next time on the drama of kagome's life...nah the songs of the heart...it's more poetic...see you on the next episode :-)...sorry for these short chapters...hopefully they get longer.


	5. Chapter 5: my first everything

Hello peoples I have made a change to the story...I have changed the rating so...soon something sensual might happen so yeah...anyway thank you to all who are reading my story...enjoy

Chapter five: my first...everything

I woke up the next morning emotionally drained. I didn't want to talk to anyone or even sing. Why did I agree to come here?...oh yeah I came for the sake of the fans.

I pulled the covers over my head and groaned at the thought of leaving my bed. But I couldn't ignore the loud knocking on the door. "Yes" I said pulling the covers down enough for me to peek out.

"Kagome, I came to remind

you of the sound check in an hour" shippo said "ugh it's too early" shippo sighed loudly "well, we all made this early because we had other plans during the day, remember" I threw the covers off of me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Fine...I'm up...see you in a hour!" I shouted as I made my way to bathroom and got ready for the day.

I met up with the others at the sound check. "Alright kagome speak into the microphone for me" bankotsu the sound manager said. I nodded "drops of Jupiter" I said into the microphone "interesting choice of words kagome" bankotsu said.

"Uh...it just came to me" I shrugged. "Well we just need to make a few adjustments but other than that we're all set" he grinned. I nodded and left the stage.

I left the building and waited outside for the others. I gave into my thoughts of inuyasha since fighting them didn't really work.

'Did he really mean what he said when he told me he loved me still?' 'Was I wrong about inuyasha all these years?' 'Why is all of this happening now?' Question after question flooded my mind. I would've drowned in them if Sango hadn't said my name.

"Hello... earth to kagome" she said waving a hand in my face. I blinked then looked at her. "Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow "I asked you if were ready" I sighed "yeah I'm ready"

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked putting a hand on my shoulder and looking into my eyes as if she were searching for something. "Yes...no...I don't know" I lowered my head feeling so confused.

"Sango are you ready?" Miroku asked from the limo. Sango looked at miroku "I think kagome and I need a little girl time" she smiled. Miroku shrugged "alright see you later" he grinned mischievously at her. I rolled my eyes as sango blushed.

They left and sango and I began walking. "So...what's troubling you kagome?" I took a breath "nothing...I'm just regretting ever coming here" I sighed looking down at the ground as I crossed one foot over the other as I walked. Sango nodded slowly "you saw inuyasha didn't you" she sighed as I nodded.

"Don't let him get to you, kagome" I stopped and looked at songo "I know..." my voice just below a whisper "...but he was my first...everything...my first kiss, my first love...my first time..." I lowered my head biting my lip at the embarrassing flashback...

He was atop of me. His golden eyes boring into my sapphire blue ones.

"Are you ready?" He asked his voice hoarse with desire. I gulped giving him a shy nod still embarrassed at the fact that I was nothing but womanly curves beneath his seemingly endless muscles.

He nodded back. I felt him at my entrance. He paused before entering looking in my eyes for any sign of reprimand...he found none.

He slowly entered my womanhood. My nails clawing into his back as he went deeper. I was relieved when he stopped so I could adjust.

When I got used to the feel of him in me I wiggled letting him know I was ready. I screamed as he thrusted breaking my innocence and forever claiming it as his own.

He continued to thrust in and out as I slowly moved into the rhythm. My screams slowly becoming moans of pleasure. I began losing all trace of thought as the amount of pleasure increased with every movement. "Inuyasha..." I moaned as I felt my walls tighten around his swollen sex filling itself with his upcoming release. I felt my body go taut as my release came closer and closer until...

I cried out along with inuyasha as we came together I saw stars while surfing on the cloud that could only be reached by intense pleasure. I looked into inuyasha's eyes as I came down from my high giving him a tired smile as I drifted off to sleep.

"He was also your first heartbreak, kagome" I looked up at her and she placed a hand on my shoulder. "And I know you want to be with him but he's just not the one"

"How would you know, Sango, how it feels when you desperately want to get over the guy that you once loved...that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with...because he threw you away like a piece of trash and makes you feel alone and unwanted...and he talks to you and you listen because your so tired from all the fighting and all of the tears and all of the pain...everything...and he tells you he still loves you and he always will and your heart, your body, and soul, wants you to forgive him but your mind won't...your mind won't let you forget..." I shivered, lips quivering from the tears and sobs that wreaked havoc on my already thin hour glass frame

"...how would you know Sango? When the only man you have ever been with is still there with you and loving you with all of his heart...how would you know about the pain and agony you feel when your body, heart, and soul wants the to be with the man who hurt me the most...the one who betrayed you and left you for another...how would you know!" I screamed putting my face in my hands sobbing.

"Kagome..." sango put an arm around me "...let's go get some lunch, 'kay" I nodded my face still in my hands. And Sango lead us to the restaurant where we always ate when in town...the alma mater.

* * *

Uhh this chapter was to test my skills for the m rated stuff so I could update that other story...anyway review and tell me how to improve okay this is coming right off the top of my head... any who uh question of the day...what do you like about summer? Answer if you wanna...see you on the next episode of the songs of the heart!


	6. Chapter 6: Sango and I

Question does anyone see what the fishknuckles inuyasha sees in kikyo any one? Seriously yasha get over her she's dead for christ sakes anyway I don't own inuyasha if I did I would've punched inuyasha for even liking her!...enjoy...oh alma mater is Latin for nourishing mother you would know that if A, you went to a college and joined a seniority or something B, if you took latin...which I did and failed miserably...enjoy

Chapter six: Sango and I

Somewhere along the way I regained my composure and was able to walk without the guiding hand of Sango. I also stopped crying, I pushed my thoughts of inuyasha to the back of my mind. Sango and I walked in silence, I figured that she was giving me time to gather my thoughts. I didn't mind the silence I just appreciated her presence...but I felt guilty about my taking my anger with myself out on her.

We arrived at the restaurant where we were greeted by the owner. Mr. Hakati "look at this...two of my favorite females in the world" Mr. Hakati said with a grin "Mr. Hakati! It's so great to see you!" I said giving the middle aged man a hug. "It's good to finally see you again Mr. Hakati" sango said blushing and giving him a shy hug.

"Yes, yes but last time you were here I strictly told you to stop calling me Mr. Hakati it makes me sound old call me Jenta ok" we nodded. He escorted us to our seats in the far right near the window. "Alrighty, now that you're settled I'll go get Maria to take your order so you two angels chat for awhile" and he left. Sango and I were still blushing from the complement.

Once our blushes faded I turned to face sango who was sitting across from me. "Sango..." I started catching her attention "...I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you...I shouldn't have done that...and I'm sorry for using your situation with miroku to make you feel like an outsider...I'm sorry" sango smiled at me "it's ok kagome...you were hurting...and you deal with it how you deal with it..." Sango's smile widened "...besides it's true that I haven't felt torn like you have but I have been torn between my feelings for two different people" Sango looked over her shoulder then suddenly stared down at the table,blushing, I raised a questioning brow and peered over her should and saw a grinning jenta hakati, my eyes widened in realization

"You like jenta!" I exclaimed. Sango quickly covered my mouth with her hand, blushing again. "Shhhh!" She whispered slowly lowering her hand "yes, OKAY, gosh I've liked him since the day I met him... but he's eight years older than me...so I couldn't really date him when I was younger...but now that I'm older I could just go for it but I love miroku even though he can be such a pervert sometimes but he is good to me and I don't want to hurt him...but I also love jenta and he's so responsible and loving and he has a killer smile...but I don't know what to do" she sighed. Just then Maria came by and took our order.

Sango was deep in thought while we at our meals. She finally sighed in defeat and looked at me. "Yes?" I was confused. I lifted my brow...she continued staring at me. I fidgeted under her gaze feeling as if I was being interrogated. "Sango?" She blinked "hmm...what is it kagome?" "Your uh staring at me" "oh...sorry...I was sorta day dreaming..." "oh..."

Just then the door opened. In walked...a man who looked a lot like inuyasha...except he was slightly taller and his silver hair was much longer...if my mouth was open I would be drooling. Behind him was another man who had long black hair and evil looking red eyes. Those eyes found my sapphire blue ones and he smirked at me. I was honestly a bit frightened as he continued to look at me as he made his way to his table. He finally broke contact when he sat down.

I released a breath I was holding. "That guy is creepy" I said glancing at him "yeah he really creeps me out..." Sango said looking over at him. "You wanna go?" I asked hopefully. Sango nodded.

I paid for the meal and said goodbye to jenta as I dragged Sango away from him. I checked my watch putting Sango on her feet. "Ugh it's only two-thirty" I leaned against a brick wall "what do you want to do?" "I take it sleep is not an option?" She shook her head and put a finger to her chin in thought "hmm...well we could go shopping" I thought about it "well...I haven't been to the mall for awhile" Sango grinned and hugged me then took my hand and dragged me towards the mall.

Chapter completed good... good there will be some singing in the next chapter don't worry I am in the process of finding songs for the chapter as we speak... well while I type...eh whatever...Question of the day...are you a kikyo fan? I'll answer first...I not really a fan of her I mean I feel bad that she died but it's called fate honey if you die stay dead...stop going after inuyasha he already feels bad that you died but you being around makes it worse...If you want me to explain how ask but im tired of typing with my finger...it's my phone...see you on the next episode of the songs of the heart...oh I'm accepting suggestions for almost anything...almost anything...I refuse to sky dive...**serious face*...anywho answer the question if you wanna...and sorry for the short chapter...chao! :-)


	7. Chapter 7: I hate that I love you

Salvte (hello everyone) it's Latin...I have been notified that Sango is spelled incorrectly...my bad I shall spell it correctly from now on but give me time to change the other chapters...*sigh* I'm sick like I have a cold sick right now so bare with me...

* * *

Chapter seven: I hate that I love you

Backstage I got a feeling of serious deja vu. I sat with my head in my hands trying to forget about those rudy red eyes that looked like they could pierce your soul. 'What if he's here' 'what if he's been watching me' "alright people five minutes 'till show time" kouga said then walked away.

I stood as I gave myself a mental pep talk 'alright kagome pick yourself up who cares if Mr. Creepy or inuyasha is out there I'm here to sing and I'm gonna sing! So let's go...' "...and rock the roof off the place!" "Uh...alright" Sango, shippo, and miroku said in unison.

"Show time people!" Kouga said. We nodded and began our journey to the stage. As soon as we stepped on the stage the crowd cheered. We looked at each other and smiled. "Lets go...they're waiting" they nodded still smiling.

We took our places. I stepped up to the microphone phone "what's up Tokyo!" The crowd cheered "are you ready for some music!" The crowd cheered "I can't hear you!" The crowd cheered louder "well here we go!"

"This song is called emotion!"

It's over and done but the heartache lives on inside And who's the one you're clinging to instead of me tonight?  
And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean You never see me fall apart

In the words of a broken heart it's just emotion taking me over Caught up in sorrow lost in the song but if you don't come back Come home to me, darling don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight Goodnight, goodnight

I'm there at your side,I'm part of all the things you are But you've got a part of someone else You've got to find your shining star And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean You never see me fall apart

In the words of a broken heart it's just emotion taking me over Caught up in sorrow lost in the song but if you don't come back Come home to me, darling don't you know there's nobody left in this world tohold me tight nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight Goodnight, goodnight

And where are you now, now that I need you?  
Tears on my pillow wherever you go I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean

You never see me fall apart In the words of a broken heart it's just emotion taking me over Caught up in sorrow lost in the song but if you don't come back Come home to me, darling don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight Goodnight, goodnight

The crowd cheered "thank you! This next song is called call me when your sober!"  
Don't cry to me, if you loved meYou would be here with me You want me, come find me Make up your mind

Should have let you fall and lose it all So maybe you can remember yourself Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves And I'm sick of the lie and you're too late

Don't cry to me, if you loved me You would be here with me You want me, come find me Make up your mind

Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame Must be exhausting to lose your own game Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded You can't play the victim this time and you're too late

So don't cry to me, if you loved me You would be here with meYou want me, come find me Make up your mind

You never call me when you're sober You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I? You were never mine

So don't cry to me, if you loved me You would be here with me Don't lie to me, just get your things I've made up your mind

The crowd cheered again "thank you! This next song is called I hate that I love you! And a special guest singer is going to join me...come on out my little brother sota!" He walked out smiling and waving as the crowd cheered him on. We began.

That's how much I love you That's how much I need you And I can't stand ya

Most everything you do make me wanna smile Can I not like it for a while?  
No, but you won't let me You upset me, girl, and then you kiss my lips All of a sudden I forget that I was upset Can't remember what you did But I hate itYou know exactly what to do So that I can't stay mad at you For too long, that's wrong But, I hate it You know exactly how to touch So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more Said, I despise that I adore you

And I hate how much I love you, boy I can't stand how much I need you And I hate how much I love you, boy But I just can't let you go And I hate that I love you so

And you completely know the power that you have The only one that makes me laugh Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact That I love you beyond the reason why And it just ain't right

And I hate how much I love you, girl I can't stand how much I need you And I hate how much I love you, girl But I just can't let you go But I hate that I love you so

One of these days, maybe your magic won't affect me And your kiss won't make me weak But no one in this world knows me the way you know me So you'll probably always have a spell on me, yay

That's how much I love youThat's how much I need youThat's how much I love youThat's how much I need you And I hate that I love you so

And I hate how much I love you, boy I can't stand how much I need you And I hate how much I love you, girl But I just can't let you go But I hate that I love you so And I hate that I love you so, so

The crowd cheered and once again we performed three more songs. Two with sota as a guest singer.

"You know you just made me over the charts popular, sis" we were in the limo in our way to my mom's house.

I shrugged "it's not like you weren't already" I said playfully punching him shoulder "well if I wasn't now I am" he smiled brightly and so did I.

"So did you enjoy being on stage with us?" Miroku asked "yeah, I did, I would love to do it again" he glanced at me. "Well we should add you to our band...and have you tour with us" Sango said looking at me. Everyone looked at me.

"Well I don't see a problem with it but he has to finish school first" I said smiling and everyone cheered. "Welcome to the band sota!" I said nudging him. He blushed and nodded "this is calls for a toast!" Everybody raised a glass all had champagne except sota's which was sparkling apple juice "to sota for becoming the newest lyrical savior!" Our glasses clinked and we took a sip.

Everyone continued socializing while my phone rang and I answered "hello" "hey, kagome" "inuyasha?" He cleared his throat "uh, yeah...can we uh talk?" "We're talking now" "I mean in person" "fine, where?" "My house"

"fine see you in two hours" I hung up. I sighed tonight's gonna be a long night. 'Man, I really hate that I love him'.

* * *

Well hoped y'all liked it... emotion is by Destiny's child, call me when your sober is by evanescence, I hate that I love you is by rihanna ft. Ne-yo...Question of the day is...Coke or Pepsi...which one do you like? Coke being Coca-Cola...answer if you wanna...see you on the next episode of the songs of the heart...


	8. Chapter 8: together again?

I do not own inuyasha if I did I would've made more episodes...anyway...enjoy...oh there is adult content in this chapter...

Chapter eight: together again?

I arrived at inuyasha's house exactly two hours later. I walked up the five steps leading to his porch. I knocked on the door knowing this is a very very very bad idea.

Inuyasha answered the door. I looked at him with a blank expression despite the feelings inside digging their way up to the surface. "Come in" I nodded and walked past him our shoulders bumping as I made my way into his home.

He sat down in his living room, which is bigger than I remember... "Well make yourself-" "what do you want" I said interrupting. He sighed and gestured for me to sit. I obeyed and sat down on the loveseat across from him.

"You want anything to drink?" I shook my head. "Alright" "stop stalling yasha" he smiled "...fine..." he stood "...when you and I talked the other day...I was so happy to finally tell you how I felt...and how stupid I was to leave you...and when you left I was hoping you would forgive me and be with me..." he walked over to me and got on his knees.

He grabbed my hand. "...but I figured that you needed a little bit more of an explanation of why it took me so long to tell you this..." he looked me in the eyes and I sighed knowing that I was falling for him all over again.

"...after that day kikyo yelled at you I overheard her talking to her friends..."

_  
"Hey kikyo how's your plan going?" One of them said "Just perfect...I got rid of that bitch quicker than I thought." She said "Did you hear... she left the school"  
The other one said "I know..." she laughed wickedly "...and to think all it took was seducing her boyfriend and black mailing a few people into making her so uncomfortable that she'd either kill herself or leave the school... either way I win" they all laughed devilishly "so what are gonna do now that you are now the most beautiful, popular, and talented girl in school?" "Well...First I'm going to have some fun with my new pet... inuyasha"  
_

"...After that I broke up with kikyo, and I wanted to fix my relationship with you...so I went home and sat around going crazy trying to figure out a way to make it up to you and I thought about that book that you always wrote in...and how I never got around to reading it..." he looked down looking guilty.

I thought about the events that led to this, now I just wanted to hug him and forgive him, but just a few minutes ago I just wanted to listen to him and leave, and a year ago I wanted to forget about him...and six years ago I just wanted to be with him...I guess I still do...I guess I always have...huh this is different, I'm actually admitting that I love him...I feels different, like I'm finally at peace...

"...and now I can finally tell you, kagome, I love you and always have...I know you weren't ready to hear it before but...I hope at least you'll consider letting me back into your life" he was saying...wait he's been talking this whole time? Well he doesn't need to know I wasn't listening...

"So will you consider letting me back in your life?" I thought for a second. I sighed as I came to a conclusion. "Yes, I'll consider letting you back in my life" he stood and so did I "so...do you still have that bar in the basement?" He smirked and nodded "good 'cause I need a drink"

He lead me down the stairs to the basement. There it was the infamous bar. I smiled at all of the memories we had down here. A very drunk miroku and a very pissed off Sango came to mind. Shippo and his girlfriends that never lasted too long. And inuyasha and I always wrapped up in each other, whispering in each other's ear, laughing together, waiting for the others to leave so we could be alone and-

"What's your poison?" Inuyasha asked going around the bar and taking out glasses I settled on one of the stools at the bar. "What's on the menu?" "Well are you planning on remembering tonight?" He said smirking "haha very funny...uh just give me two shots of vodka...for now" I said smiling. He prepared the drinks and watched me unfold before his eyes.

I have no idea how many shots i drank but next thing I know I'm making out with inuyasha. My arms were around his neck and his hands were on my hips as I stratled him.

He broke the kiss and lifted me bridal style then carried me upstairs. He kicked open his bedroom door I assume. He sat me on the bed and ripped my shirt off. He slammed his lips into mine I ripped his shirt off. He started to unclasp my bra as I pulled at his belt loosening it all while being locked in a heated kiss. He broke the kiss as a took my bra off he got busy with his pants, he unbuttoned and unzipped them as I shed my shorts and underwear I looked at him and I squeezed my legs in anticipation... it's been so long since I've seen him. Within moments his lips were back to crushing mine.

He laid me down as he removed his lips from mine. I grunted in disappointment but that was quickly replaced by moans of pleasure as he placed kisses down my neck, down my collarbone, and to my right breast, while his hand massaged my left, gaining an endless stream of moans from my throat, as he sucked my nipple into his mouth I clenched the sheets my gripp tighted as I felt him lick and nibble it.

His hand replaced his mouth as he continued his journey down my body. He kissed down my stomach, his lips sending a wave of heat throughout my body, moisening the area between my legs, he continued his long and torturing kisses until he was hovering over the bundle of nerves in between my legs.

I could feel his breaths as they left his body, it was a cooling sensation this only made my body hotter and hotter...god it was torture. "Inuyasha..." I begged, breathless. He smirked and gave a long teasing lick at my folds, i moaned in approval, arching my back as he did it again.

He kept doing that until I felt a finger join his tongue, I couldn't handle it any longer as I felt myself on the edge about to go over. He gave another lick, and that did it, I saw stars.

When I came to, inuyasha was hovering over me supported by his arms, I looked at him with half lidded eyes and nodded telling him to continue. He propped between my legs and kissed me as he entered me.

He started out slow, whispering in my ear that he loves me and he missed being inside of me. I moaned, and panted his name and he picked up the pace. He thrusted into me wildly and a speed I had never seen before but my hips quickly fell into rhythm increasing the pleasure for both of us. He took one of my nipples in his mouth and gave it a lick, before joining our lips in a heated kiss once again.

I felt my release coming closer and I also felt his shaft thicken, meaning his release was not far away. One particularly deep thrust, had me over the edge and seeing stars, seconds later inuyasha joined me.

He pulled out and collapsed beside me. Once we caught our breath he pulled me into arms and I rested my head against his chest "I love you" he said

"I love you too" I said then drifted off to the land of dreams.

-  
How did you like it?...well I tried...poor hojo...anyway question of the day... would you want a tail?...to answer I would... oh I'm a Pepsi chick :-) forgot to answer that...well answer if you wanna... . see you on the next episode of the songs of the heart :-) 


	9. Chapter 9: sweet beginnings turn sour

Grrr...I have to return to school soon...so I guess I'll have to update at scheduled times...ugh I can see all of the homework...ugh *puts fingers through hair* why can't summer stay for another month or year.

Chapter nine: sweet beginnings turn sour

I awoke to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I smiled at the still sleeping inuyasha and kissed him on his forehead then I wiggled out of his embrace. I quietly got out of the bed and went to my discarded shorts. I picked them up smiling remembering the events that occurred earlier.

I reached in my front pocket and pulled out my phone and answered. "Hello" "kags, where are you? You supposed to be back here at the hotel an hour ago" shippo said worried. Kagome blushed at the memory of why she hadn't returned. "I...uh, got sidetracked...It's a bit late so I'll see you in the morning" "kagome wait-" I ended the call.

I sighed then walked back to the bed and snuggled into inuyasha's arms. 'For now I'll stay with inuyasha...the love of my life'.

Suddenly I remembered...I'm still dating hojo...shit. oh kami why, why did I do this...I shouldn't have done this...but why don't I regret this? I should rush out if the door and torture myself over how do I tell him and how do I make it up to him. But I don't feel an ounce of regret, if anything I feel content. It's sad but true.

I buried my face In the crook of his neck and sighed. Feeling myself slipping back into slumber.

&_&_&  
When morning arrived I awoke to inuyasha looking down at me with love in his eyes and a smile on his lips. I looked up at him returning all of the feelings with some of my own. He leaned down and gave me a kiss. It was short and sweet, he moved his lips to my ear and spoke, his voice a soul nurturing baritone.

"Good morning beautiful, I hope you slept well" I smiled "I did sleep quite well I was very...tired" he smirked as these words left my lips. "Well...maybe you would like to sleep in?" He said placing a kiss on my cheek.

I blushed then smirked playfully "as tempting as that sounds I must go, I have...things to do today" I kissed him on the lips. He pouted "can't... you do that...stuff some...other time...I just...got you...back and I... want...to...make...this last" he said kissing my neck, ripping an involuntary moan out of my throat when he kissed the right spot.

"See... you want me" he nipped the spot, earning another moan from me. "I...I can't yasha...I have to go" he stopped and groaned sitting back on his knees while I sat up letting the sheet fall to my waist. I watched as his eyes automatically trained on my chest, I also watched as a certain part of him hardened. My legs automatically squeezed in anticipation. I took a breath trying to cool down my body which was already heating up.

"Fine..." inuyasha said finally, his eyes on my face. I smiled "thank you" I stood and kissed him on the cheek. I gathered my clothes and quickly put them on. I walked over to him and and gave him a kiss. He placed a finger under my chin and caressed my cheek keeping me there, I found my arms wrapping around his neck pulling him closer. We broke apart for air "bye...yasha" I said breathlessly and walked away but this time I would come back willingly. "I'll see you later?" He shouted "of course" I returned. Yep...definitely willingly.

I smiled to myself as I make the long walk towards the hotel. I'll just have to deal with my problems first. Just then a hand reached out and turned me around suddenly and I saw soul piercing rudy eyes.

I know short chapter but hey I'll update soon :-)...Question of the day...who's your favorite inuyasha character?...to answer I don't have a favorite but if I had to choose I would pick sota he's such a awesome brother! :-)...see you on the next episode of the songs of the heart :-) 


	10. Chapter 10: the reason I chose hojo

Schools gettin closer and closer and everyday I think about the people I'll see again...no comment on that...*clears throat*...here's your chapter that you wanted...

Chapter ten: the reason I chose hojo

"Hello my lovely" the man said smirking, his eyes filled with mischief. "It's so great to see you again but..." he sniffed me "...you smell...terrible...his scent is all over you..." he chuckled evilly "... I guess I'll have to fix that" I try to move but his eyes keep me rooted to this spot. He slid his hands down my sides to grip my hips, he lowered his head slowly and my eyes wided as I tried to move. When his lips were inches from mine a voice stopped him "naraku" a stern voice said, the voice was cold, chilling the air around us.  
All of those who were listening felt the air tense with a cooling sensation, sending chills down ones spine. The man known as naraku slowly slid his gaze toward the owner the voice that made even the fires of hell freeze over. I looked at the being also, he was the man from the restaurant...the one that looks a lot like inuyasha. Even though I'll never admit this out loud but he's kinda better looking in a way.

"Sesshomaru" he said releasing me and turning towards the man being adressed. "We have business to attend to, we do NOT have time to waste on women especially human women so it would be wise for you to return to the office...NOW" he said his face perfectly emotionless. Naraku sighed his face equally emotionless as the one called Sesshomaru. He turned towards me and smirked "I'll be seeing you soon" he said and in an blink of an eye he was gone.

I sighed while clutching at my chest. I've never been so scared in my life. I got myself together and swallowed my fear and made my way towards the hotel once again.

When I arrived I made sure no one saw me so they wouldn't assume the truth...that I slept with inuyasha. It's not that I regret it, believe me I don't...I just don't want to face the fact I cheated on hojo with the reason I looked for him...well not him specifically but someone like him...a good man...one that wouldn't cheat, that wouldn't leave me for someone else, or break my heart. But no matter how many times I told myself I loved him...but the truth is that I used him... unintentionally of course... but still I did... I subconsciously used him to prove a point...to everyone...to myself...that I could be loved...that I wasn't the teenaged girl who fell in love and got her heart broken...that I wasn't that young woman who was too distant...that I wasn't that girl who built a wall of ice around her heart. I wanted to prove it to all of those people who saw me that way...to the girl who calls herself a woman but when she looks in the mirror, she sees that inside she is still a child who searches for the love that she has been deprived of.

'Ugh I'm thinking too much' I thought. I opened my door and shed my clothing and walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. 'After I dress hojo and I need to talk'.

After I got dressed I called hojo and asked if he and I could meet for lunch. He agreed saying he's missed me and he loves me and he has a surprise for me. Every word made the task at hand seem harder and harder. I really don't want to break his heart.

After our conversation, I left the hotel heading towards the alma mater. But halfway there I stopped in midstep 'what hell did that man Sesshomaru mean by human women?!' I screamed inwardly 'he just as much human as I am!' I started walking again not noticing certain people avoiding me, or the ones who didn't and all of a sudden had burns after bumping into me.

I just kept going, lost in my thoughts. Before I knew it I reached my destination. I walked into the restaurant and saw hojo sitting in a booth talking to... himself?

I walked toward him slowly wondering why he was talking to himself but as I got closer I saw that he most definitely wasn't talking to himself but someone. Hojo smiled up at me as I stood next to the table. I offered him a small smile as I turned my attention to the woman in the booth.

"Oh...how could I be so rude...kagome, this is Eri, Eri this kagome" he said gesturing. I smiled at her reaching out my hand. She took it and smiled back "it's a pleasure to you" we said at the same time. "See, you two are already getting along" he said smiling. Eri smiled at him, I just rolled my eyes.

'This is going to be a long lunch' I thought as I took my seat.

WELL *stretches* I'm gonna go. But first the Question of the day. Do you like video games? Personally I do, I suck at a lot of them but I still enjoy them ^_^. See you on the next episode of the songs of the heart. I know it's a shorty but gimme a break. 


	11. Chapter 11: surprises

I don't own inuyasha he reminds me often sayin' 'you don't own me, Wench'. I pout and reach for his ears but before I can reach them he jumps away from me...I whisper to myself 'but I want to' but I can't I don't have the munny.

Chapter eleven: surprises

I. Am. So. BORED. I haven't been able to talk to hojo at all yet. It's just been him and Eri talking, laughing, smiling, pretty much everything. My head has been glued to the table ever since our order was taken and that was almost THREE HOURS ago. Where's that hook when you need it.

"...so I said well we should go out sometime and here we are" hojo was saying. Ugh this has to end. I sat up and looked towards hojo "hojo..." both people looked at me "...we need to talk...alone" I looked at Eri "oh...I uh...I'm gonna use the ladies room" she said then walked away.

I turned my attention back to hojo "what is it kagome?" He asked. I placed my hand over. "Hojo...I think we should break up" I said with a sigh and his reaction was surprising "ok...I was actually going to say the same thing to you" 'say what' "oh...well that happened" I slid out of the booth I took a step then turned back "quick question...was that the surprise?" "Oh, no...it was Eri...I thought you two would like each other and become friends" he smiled "uh...thanks?" "Your welcome, bye kagome" "bye, hojo" I smiled sweetly at him.

'That wasn't so bad' I thought as I left the restaurant. I breathed in the fresh air. My cellphone buzzed signaling that I had a text message.

I pulled out my phone and checked my messages. I opened the new message.

Sender: Sango

Hey kags, you and I need to talk...meet me in my hotel room

Reply message:

Ok see you soon

I pressed send then resumed walking.

Once I arrived at the hotel I made a beeline to Sango's room. Once I reached my destination I knocked twice. "Kagome?" "Yes" in a flash the door was open and I was pulled inside. "Thank Kami your here" she said pulling me towards the bed. I didn't say anything, I was still adjusting.

After awhile I recovered and cleared my throat and spoke "so what did you need to talk to me about" Sango sighed "I...found out...something...and I need advice on how to tell miroku" "well that depends on what you need to tell him" she took a shaky breath as tears began to fall from her eyes "well, you remember how I told you that miroku doesn't use condoms" I nodded "yeah, I remember he believes that they are a hindrance"

She sniffled "yeah, and that's why I got on the pill, but I forgot to take it a couple times and...I took a pregnancy test 'cause I was late this month...and now I'm..." she trailed off. I hugged her and rubbed her back "Sango, you've always wanted children, so what's the problem?" She sniffled "It's not that I don't want my child but I don't know how miroku's gonna react...what if HE doesn't want the baby" I released her from the hug and put my hands on her shoulders i looked her in the eyes.

"Sango, miroku will love that baby with all his heart because he loves you and that baby growing inside of you will only make that love grow anything that comes from you he will love...trust me he'll love that baby and he'll be a great father" I smiled. Sango stop crying and smiled "yeah, he will" she nodded in agreement.

I took a breath. "So where were you last night?" Sango asked "I was uh...with inuyasha...we uh made up" "made up or made love?" I blushed "uh...both" "kagome you didn't" I looked away "you really slept, with the source of your misery" she shook her head. "Sango, I love him...and always have" "kagome...why won't you just let go, he lost his chance...move on" I looked at her "I've tried to move on Sango, you know that...but my heart, body, and soul, knew that inuyasha was the only one for me..." "what about hojo. He's a good guy are you really going to do this to him" I shook my head "we already broke up before I came here...the feeling's mutual" she nodded "well, there's nothing wrong with following your heart" she sighed "but if he breaks your heart again I'm not going to hold back" I smiled and hugged her "thanks Sango your the best" she patted my back "I know, I know" I sat back. Sango talked and watched t.v. until it was time to go the shikon jewel.

Hi...uh Question of the day. Are you a sweet person, or are a sour person as in do you prefer sweets or sour things...I'm a sweet person ^.^ yey candy!...well that explains my cavity...see you on the next episode of the songs of the heart


	12. Chapter 12: a night to remember

I want to thank all of those reading for taking the time out and reading my story, and for those who favorited or followed, I would like to thank you also, you all are the best people ever, ot feels good to know that people like what I write ^_^ thank you all so, so much I really appreciate it...

Chapter twelve: a night to remember

"Tomorrow's our last night here..." Miroku said sounding glum. "No matter how much heart ache and disappointments that I relive every time i return here. I still feel sad to leave my home, because when you're about to leave you think about the good times and you wonder why your leaving..." I said "and then the tough times come right back to bite you in the ass, and you remember exactly why you are leaving" shippo said with a sigh.

I smiled. "But at least we have a whole day until we leave and this tour ends and we hit the studio and finally get a vacation" we all smiled "true and maybe we can see shippo, finally settle down and find a girl that won't reject him" Sango, miroku, and I laughed. Shippo blushed a deep red color "that's not fair...I just having a dry spell" we laughed harder "more like a drought!" "Assholes" shippo mumbled.

"Hey people, what's so funny?" Sota said walking into the dressing room. "Oh nothing, just shippo's nonexistent love life" they all laughed again and sota joined in. Meanwhile shippo was turning red with anger and embarrassment. He muttered something about horrible friends until kouga walked in telling us it's time to go on stage. We all our game faces on and proceeded towards the stage.

We got in our places, and I started speaking. "What's goin on Tokyo!" I shouted into the microphone smiling. The crowd cheered "tomorrow is our last night here" the crowd booed "don't fret we will just give you a mind blowing performance!" The crowd cheered and my smile brightened. "Alright, lets get it started!"

The music started and I began.

Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen But something happened for the very first time with you My heart melted to the ground, found something true And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open and I Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding loveKeep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embraceAnd in this world of loneliness I see your face Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy Maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open and I Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open And it's draining all of me Oh, they find it hard to believe I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see

I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you They try to pull me away but they don't know truth My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open and I Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open and I Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love You cut me open and I Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

The crowd cheered "thank you! Now here's our next song bring me to life featuring the newest member of the lyrical saviors sota!" The crowd cheered as sota approached the microphone smiling.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up(Wake me up inside)  
Save me(Call my name and save me from the dark)  
Wake me up(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up(Before I come undone)  
Save me(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life Wake me up(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up(Wake me up inside)  
Save me(Call my name and save me from the dark)  
Wake me up(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up(Before I come undone)  
Save me(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
I've been living a lie There's nothing inside Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch Without your love, darling Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything Without thought, without voice, without a soul Don't let me die here There must be something more

Bring me to life Wake me up(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up(Wake me up inside)  
Save me(Call my name and save me from the dark)  
Wake me up(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up(Before I come undone)  
Save me (Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie There's nothing inside Bring me to life

The crowd cheered. "Thank you, now for our next song"

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was a wreck But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's run away and don't ever look back Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance until we die You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's run away and don't ever look back Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me Just one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at meJust one touch, now baby I believe This is real, so take a chance And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight

The crowd cheered louder than ever before and I smiled loving how they enjoyed it.

"Alright here's our next song, a night to remember!"

When we first met Butterflies flew throughout me And in my eyes you'd see The love for him that I had already

But that night when you held me tight I felt that every thing was alright And It was the first time we kissed, and

That was a night to remember, it wasn't cold like December, I was warm in your arms, and I'll tell the world that night Was a night to remember

When you told me, that you loved me I felt like I went to heaven And I was happy when you held me in your arms Safe from harm I was sad that we ended

But that night was just right, especially when you held me tight I will always say that night was a night to remember Yeah, yeah, yeah A night to remember

And when you came back to me From the war we call love You took me in your arms And loved me all night long And I knew I loved you all along From now and forever I'll tell everybody everywhere that

That night was a night to remember Just like when we met in December,  
When you loved me like a lover,  
And we kissed one another And tonight's a night to remember, so will tomorrow what I'm saying is Every night with you is A night to remember

A night to remember

The crowd cheered, I smiled and we continued to play three more songs. Then we were finished for the night.

"I'm so proud of you kagome" miroku said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Proud of me for what?" I asked looking at him. "Have you not noticed? Your songs have become more positive" he said with a small smile. "Oh, well I've been feeling more positive lately" I blushed at the reason why I'm so 'positive' "hm, hojo must be doing something right" he said lifting his brows and smirking. "You are such a perv." I rolled my eyes "and hojo and I broke up, earlier today" I said putting the rest of my stuff away.

"If that's the case, why are you so happy?" He said removing his hand from my shoulder. "Well um...I found some one else" I said started to walk towards the exit. Miroku, Sango, shippo, and sota, followed.

"So who's this new guy" miroku asked. "Well he's-"

"Inuyasha!"

I would write more but I'm sleepy, sorry if it makes no sense. The first song is called bleeding love by Leona Lewis, the second song is called bring me to life by evanescence, the third song is called teenage dream by Katy Perry, and the last song is called a night to remember by meself (acallando) question of the day is...Xbox or PlayStation, which one do you prefer, I'm an Xbox chick 


	13. Chapter 13: love

Hi sorry for the wait but I've been busy with school...I can honestly say high school is kicking my ass...excuse my language...well here's chapter thirteen...

Chapter thirteen: love

I turned around to look at inuyasha and I smiled brightly at him and he returned it. "Wait...what's going on here?" Miroku asked his confusion evident in his tone. Inuyasha walked towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist placing a gentle kiss on my lips. He nuzled my neck before looking at miroku "I'm picking up my girlfriend" he said then kissed me once again but this time with passion, there was so much that I almost melted like ice cream on a hot summer day. I was lost in passion. I wanted to remain there forever but someone clearing their throat killed the moment.

I pulled away my cheeks were flushed and my lips bruised as I looked at the odviously disturbed group. "Is this true?" I nodded, slightly flustered that we were interrupted 'cock block' I thought. "Well I'm not certain I agree with this" miroku said. "Yeah, I mean he broke your heart kags...what's stopping him from doing it again?" Shippo added miroku nodded. "I'll answer that" inuyasha said intercepting.

"By all means go ahead" miroku said gesturing "miroku-" I said gently "no Kagome we want to hear this" shippo said shaking his head "shippo-"I said "it's ok kags...I want to" Inuyasha said with a smile. I sighed and gestured for him to continue. He nodded slightly and took a breath, his expression serious which shocked me inuyasha usually had a playful expression that was one of the things that made him so approachable.

"To answer your question...the things that are keeping me from breaking her heart again are 1, I don't want to lose the love of my life again my life was...so miserable without her...I missed waking up and calling her just to hear her voice and being able to hold her in my arms, or kissing her until her knees were weak and I could lay her down and make love to her until neither of us could walk. 2. I HATED watching her run from me, avoid me, glare coldly at me, or date, touch, make love to, or even touch another man that was not me. I HATED seeing her smile at everyone but me and seeing her look defeated as if she had given up all hope. 3. Because I LOVE HER! She is my sun on the cloudest of days, she is my light in the darkest of days, she is my life if she died I could no longer live, she holds my heart, body, mind, and soul she is my everything..." he turned towards me and slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a box. My already tear filled eyes, widened. My hand that was over my heart gripped my shirt my other hand made its way to cover my trembling lips.

"...and if she'll have me...I'll be happy forever and always..." he opened the box revealing a beautiful sapphire encrusted ring 'it matches my eyes' "...will you marry me Kagome" I glanced at my friends and my brother who all-except Sango who was crying and fanning herself-were completely dumbstruck. I looked back at inuyasha and lowered the hand covering my lips revealing my brightest smile. "Inuyasha...I would love to marry you...as long as you will also be mine forever" inuyasha smiled rushing up to kiss me and swing me around. He whispered "deal" when he placed me back on my feet.

He slipped the ring on my finger. "You know you just made me the happiest man in the world" he said then kissed me softly "and you just made me the happiest woman in the universe" I smiled then looked over at my friends and brother who were all smiling now sending silent waves of approval. I mouthed 'thank you' as inuyasha took my hand in his and ushered me away.

Tonight my heart sings the song of love, the most powerful of the songs of the heart.

...  
Yeah it's short but it was sweet...sorry again for the late update I'll try to get that fixed ^.^ but the question of the day...have you heard of the xbox one...I have and it's flippin' awesome town! See you on the next episode of the songs of the heart! Ciao! 


	14. Chapter 14: good morning

Chapter fourteen: good morning

I awoke the next morning next to the love of my life...inuyasha. The sunlight was coming through the window at an angle giving him a heavenly glow. His silver hair shined bright, his skin still slightly coated in sweat caught the light making him shine beautifully.

Our bare flesh touching and caressing each other as our lungs expanded. His even breathing corresponding with mine. He was breath taking, an absolute piece of art. I melted as his arm tightened around my waist and his eyes fluttered open. My gaze met with his, I drowned in the affection I saw in his golden orbs. I was mesmerized by his smile, he was the essence of joy.

My heart skipped a beat knowing that he was looking at me with those eyes, only me. I smiled brightly at him "good morning" I whispered. He kissed me softly "good morning".

"So...what do you want to do today?" I asked with a smile "hmmm, what I want to do and what I should do seem to be two different things" he said smiling "oh, so how are they different?" I asked leaning on my elbow with my hand in my hair.

"Well what I WANT to do is make love to you all day and night and never leave this bed until our wedding day" he said smirking and running his fingers down my side earning a smile and a small giggle from me. "And what is it you should do?" I said playfully. "Well I SHOULD get out of bed and make my future wife some breakfast then get dressed and go to work" I smiled at him "so which one are you gonna do?" I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Well I REALLY want to do the first one but I can save that for later" I giggled as I sat up fully and threw my legs over the side of the bed "where are you going?" He asked also sitting up. I looked over my shoulder at him "to take a shower" I stood letting him take in my figure before walking towards the bathroom swaying my hips a little more than usual. Once I reached the door I turned around and winked before shutting and locking the door.

After five minutes of showering he was banging on the door. "Hey! Open up in there! I wanna shower too!"

"We both know if I let you in here I would never get clean I would just get dirtier!" I shouted back, humor coating every word.

"Hell yeah! Now let me in!" I could practically hear him smirking. "Well, I'll think about it..." I heard him 'yes' in victory "...if you make me food!" I heard bang his head against the door.

(Random word)...

When I finished and got dressed I smelled bacon. 'Aww inuyasha is so sweet when you refuse him sex' I thought as I walked down the stairs. I walked down the hall and into the kitchen to find inuyasha at the stove with his back to me grumbling something about 'frustrating fiances'.

I snuck up behind him with ease (surprisingly) and wrapped my arms around him. He tensed but relaxed after I spoke "why thank you my dear sweet fiance, for making this wonderful breakfast knowing that you would not get a reward for it. Oh how I love you" I kissed him on the cheek and grabbed a piece of bacon and ran out the door all before he could say anything.

I stopped quickly on the porch and turned to look at him and gave him a smile "I love you, I'll see you later, bye" I blew him a kiss then turned and jogged away.

"You're lucky I love you!" He shouted after me. "I know!" I shouted back before jogging around the corner.

(Another Random word)

Hi sorry I updated so late I have had a lot going on, forgive me, I'm sorry this chapter is so short...Question of the day, have you read any good fan fiction lately?...

but yey I sang a solo with another girl in a chorus concert at my school I was happy! (After pouting for half a class period) ok that's enough for now...see you on the next episode of the songs of the heart!


	15. Chapter 15: shippo and I

I am so sorry for the wait and I also don't own inuyasha!  
I would also like to thank you all for reading and following and favoriting and reviewing

I've gotten over 3,000 reads! its almost 4,000! Yey! *happy dance* anyway I wouldn't have made it with out you all so thank you! ^_~

Chapter fifteen: shippo and I

When I made it to the hotel I was greeted by shippo.

"Hey Kagome, can we hang out today...we haven't in a really long time" he said looking down and playing with his thumbs. "Of course ship let's go" I said flashing a smile.

He smiled back and we walked out of the hotel and down the sidewalk. "So Kagome...how've you been?" He said looking over at me. "Seriously ship, is that all you've got?" I glanced over at him. "Well it has been a long time since we've been alone together did you really think I'd have questions stacked up for you?" He said "no maybe a decent conversation though" I mumbled.

"What was that?" "Nothing-" there was a noise that sounded like a... bell? "Come back kitty!" A feminine voice called. Shippo and I turned to see a beautiful lady running towards us with he arms out stretched trying to catch a cat that had two tails.

"Kitty! Come back!" She said. The cat in question skidded to a halt in front of shippo. The cat rubbed up against shippo's leg, shippo smiled and bent over to pick up the cat. The cat purred as he rubbed it under its chin.

The unknown girl walked up to shippo panting, trying to catch her breath. "Thank...you...I...owe...you...big time" she said then smiled brightly. "Uh, it was nothing" shippo said rubbing behind his neck and handing over the cat. She smiled again before holding out her hand "hi! I'm rin!" She said. "I'm uh, shippo" he said giving her hand a good shake. "Wow, shippo! That's a great name! And man what a hand shake you almost shake hands like my dad!" She beamed.

"Is that a-a good thing?" He asked blushing. I sighed knowing this conversation was getting me no where. "Yes! I-" "rin" a baritone voice called. I look and see that gorgeous guy again, Sesshomaru was it? "I'm coming lord Sesshomaru!" She shouted. The man known as Sesshomaru nodded and kept walking.

"It was great meeting you shippo! Good bye!" And she took off. "You too!" He shouted after her.

"Well...that happened" I said "I think I'm in love" he said. I rolled my eyes and walked away "hey wait up!" "Why don't you catch up!" I said giggling.

(Angel)

"So..." he started "...how's online college going?" We were sitting in a booth at alma mater. "Uh...I wouldn't know" I said putting a scoop of ice cream in my mouth. "How would you not know?" He said lifting a brow and putting his spoon down. "I...uh...kinda haven't signed in, in awhile" I said giggling nervously. "Kagome" "what I've been really busy lately" I argued. Shippo shook his head "oh Kagome, Kagome what are gonna do with you" he sighed.

"Love and support me?" I said hopefully. He sighed yet again "only because your you" I smiled and put a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth in celebration. "So how's inuyasha doing?" "Fine I guess he really seemed happy this morning"

"I wonder why" he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, shut up shippo!" I said flinging some ice cream at him. "Hey watch it!" He narrowed his eyes playfully. We laughed until tears were in our eyes.

"So, how exactly did you and inuyasha make up...and don't you dare say you had sex" shippo asked once we calmed down. "Well he asked me to come over...I did and he apologized and explained once again-" "wait again?" "Ship no interrupting!" "Sorry...continue."

"Ok...he apologized and explained once again and I forgave him...then I got drunk and then we had sex." "What did I say about the sex thing" "oh...right, sorry."

"Besides the fact that sounds very high school of you...I'm happy that you're back together and I wish you the best" "thanks ship"

Three orders of ice cream and a couple of death threats later we left and started walking back to the hotel. "Well this was fun" I said smiling. "Yep! We should do this again soon!" "Uh shippo?" "Yes!" "How much sugar have you had?" "Uh, a whole canister full!" I sighed

"why don't you go to your room and calm down and I'll see you later"

"okay!" He said then walked away. I shook my head and followed.

(Bonkers)  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Question of the day, do you read fan fiction on your computer or your phone? I read it on my phone...I also update and type on my phone


	16. Chapter 16: elevator

In celebration of having 19 followers I hereby present an update

Chapter sixteen: elevator

I decided to roam around the hotel after making sure Shippo was safely inside of his room and away from society.

I went from floor to floor to explore the different decor and people. I started on our floor which is the 21st and boarded the elevator. When I stepped on there was a woman with a crying baby, a teenage couple making out in the corner, a girl actually reading a book (it's nice to see people reading something that doesn't have a screen), and I guy who had a lot of piercings.

If this were a movie, the elevator would have broken down and we all would end up sharing our back stories or maybe trying to kill each other. Oh maybe we all could be assassins and we were all unknowingly entering a sick game where we all end up having to kill each other yeah movies.

But none of that happened, though the first one would have been very interesting. Instead one of the teens that were in the corner recognized me and I had to give everyone (except the baby) an autograph to keep their mouths shut.

In the next elevator ride, there was only one guy who would not stop staring at me. I'm pretty sure I saw him lick his lips every now and again. I ended up counting the seconds until the elevator stopped.

After six more rides and many different people, I ended up in the elevator with Sango.

"Hey, Kagome where are you headed?" She asked as she hit a button. "No where really I was going to explore the floors but I ended up staying in the elevator and meeting some interesting groups of people." "Oh, well that's good I guess" she commented while moving to stand beside me.

"So, Sango" I said looking over at her "yes?" She responded also looking at me. "Have you told Miroku about the pregnancy yet?" "No, I haven't had the opportunity to, I figured that if I wait until the tour is over he wouldn't be as stressed."

"Oh, so you're telling him tonight?" "What are talking about, Kagome?" "Well tonight is the last concert of the tour, therefore the end of the tour." "Really?"

"Yes my dear Sango" I said in a mocking tone. "Oh, shut it Kagome" Sango grumbled. "So, you are telling him tonight, right?" "Yes, will you help me?" She asked with a hopeful expression. "Of course, Sango" I gave her a reassuring smile. "Good" she said with a sigh "are we all still meeting at your mom's house after the concert?"

"Um, yeah my mom is making a feast for us so it should be good" I said dreamily. "Yeah, I can see all of the food, made to the perfect temperature the flavor bursting with every bite, and the smell...oh it makes my mouth water just thinking about it." Sango said and we both looked off going into our day dream lands.

We were so caught up in our dream state we didn't realize that the doors to the elevator had opened and more people had stepped on.

(Chew)

By the time Sango and I had snapped out of our dream state we both decided to go back to my room and figure out a plan for telling Miroku the news.

"We could just say it in a song and then deal with it" we were on my bed laying on our backs with our hands on our stomachs. "Or we could write a card and then deal with it."

"Oh, we could buy a cake and write a message on it and then deal with it." "But the fact is all of these ideas are just plain stupid."

"Yeah I know but it's easier to at least think of ways that would lessen the blow of possible rejection. I haven't been this nervous since my first kiss."

"So you weren't nervous during your first time?" "Of course I was but unlike you, the day I got my first kiss was also the same day I lost my virgin status."

"Oh, well that's well, yeah" "is it so unbelievable that I hadn't been kissed before that very day?" "Uh, yeah" "how?"

"Well most people get their first kiss before sex" "oh, well I guess I'm different"

"Yep, but getting back to spreading the word you know you're just gonna have to tell him straight up and let things flow." "Fine. I'm going to my room to change for tonight" she said getting up

"Alrighty, bye see you later" I waved her off.

From elevators to telling your boyfriend you're pregnant man this day was weird.

(Drama)

A/N: thank you all for your follows and favorites, and your reviews you all make my day.

Question of the day, do you know what a movie called Alpha and Omega is? Because I have no idea one of my friends keeps mentioning it and he's not very good at explaining things...

Well see you on the next episode of the songs of the heart! 


End file.
